


under the lights tonight

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Derek Hale, Female Derek Hale/Female Stiles Stilinski, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy Ending, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Stiles had thought, for a little while, that maybe she wassomething, that maybe she wasn't completely powerless, but nothing's really happened since then.





	under the lights tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchFaceSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchFaceSam/gifts).



> For [comeonmorty/BitchFaceSam](http://comeonmorty.tumblr.com), who suggested a few things and I chose f/f Sterek and Stiles utilizing magic.
> 
> Originally [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/176278350544/i-see-you-mentioned-taking-requests-for-system-on).
> 
> I haaaaate summaries. :)

Stiles had never felt particularly powerful, but when her asthmatic best friend Scott becomes a werewolf and loses all of his health problems, she starts feeling particularly power _less_.

Then, they see Derek and Derek is also strong and cool and beautiful and, of course, a werewolf.

Okay. Stiles digs that.

And then there are more werewolves. And hunters. And banshees. And…

Well, Stiles really starts to wonder when her break is going to come. She thinks for a minute that she has _something_ –Scott’s mysterious boss Deaton tells her to be the spark and, you know what? She is! She does it!

It’s awesome.

But then there’s a whole lot of nothing for Stiles. Until she becomes way _too_  powerful in a way that makes her totally powerless at the same time.  


It’s horrible.

So Stiles relegates herself to being the boring, powerless human because it’s much safer than wishing for power.

And maybe that’s why she finally gets it.

Derek is back and Derek is worried about her and maybe that’s why Derek says, “You were my anchor when I needed something to keep me sane. I dreamt about you.”

Stiles blinks back the tears that she had been shedding to stare at the woman before her. Because Stiles still considers herself a _girl_  and Derek is certainly not that. “What?”

“I trust you, Stiles,” she says.  


And then she touches Stiles’s hand and Stiles feels that _spark_  again. Not like the foxfire that ignited the nogitsune, but the spark like she’d had with the mountain ash.

The spark like magic in her blood that gives her life, not the fire that threatened to consume her.

Her heart rate must spike because Derek pulls her hand back and Stiles can still feel that _something_  that pulses beneath the surface and she chases it.

She leans forward and kisses Derek because it’s fading and maybe if she just–

Stiles ignites.

With a press of her lips to Derek’s, her whole being thrums with that energy and she thinks Derek can feel it, too. Because Derek, hot badass werewolf Derek, is kissing her back.

Derek takes Stiles’s hand and presses it to her chest, over her heart, and Stiles thinks she gets what Derek is trying to do but she’s also thinking about the fact that Derek Hale’s perfect breasts are _right there_  and–she’s seventeen, okay? She can’t help but multitask.

But she can feel the other thing: Derek’s heart beating fast under her palm. And it’s like she can sense Derek’s whole being, surrounded in this aura that she can’t explain.

She pulls back, asks despite her certainty, “Did you feel that?”

Derek laughs. “Yeah, Stiles.” She’s looking at Stiles like Stiles is being an idiot, so Stiles looks down.

She’s… She’s _glowing_.

“You may be skinny,” Derek says, teasing, “but I don’t think you’re defenseless now. Not anymore.”  


“Pfft.” Stiles grins. “Not like I didn’t save your ass every other day anyway.”  


Derek raises her eyebrow and Stiles kisses her again before she can change her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [send random prompts](allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask) and [follow me](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com). ♥


End file.
